


Feral

by RadicalPokemon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Artificial Insemination, Breeding, Cock & Ball Torture, Electrostimulation, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Feral, Forced Pregnancy, Fucking Machines, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, Injections, Insemination, Knotting, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Experiementation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Micropenis, Milking, Milking Machine, Needle Torture, Needles, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pokephilia, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Semen Collection, Small Penis, Vaginal Fingering, clit torture, cum milking, pokeporn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalPokemon/pseuds/RadicalPokemon
Summary: A collection of feral poképorn stories. Mostly involves the more monster or animal-like pokémon, and I take requests in the comments.





	1. Studs I

The two particular Ninetales in question were from two of a handful of different lineages the Master bred, and were very meticulously selected based on their physical characteristics for the customer company’s breeding program. Both of their genetics were clean and not intertwined within one another’s pools, making the odds of shiny eggs that much higher, but most important was not the likelihood of shinies being produced, but the the traits the company bred for. 

But, of course, before buying, the next owners had to give each pokémon a once-over, just to be sure they weren’t being scammed or weren’t buying what they weren’t looking for. 

The female was examined slowly and critically, her teeth examined and her jaw pried open. She simply sat and tolerated it as a hand pushed at all her teeth, and even picked up and man-handled her tongue. Fingers slid down the base of her tongue and to her throat, remaining for a few moments while she neglected to gag on them. “A good reflex, good for rent,” noted the examining buyer to the other. Seemingly satisfied, the inspector moved on, shutting her mouth and feeling her coat, examining her feet, and taking measurements of each tail, taking measurements of her belly, her middle to her bum, and massaging her lower belly slowly for about ten minutes, seemingly feeling around her guts. “Her belly seems overall normal,” it was noted, and finally, after the seemingly-innocent rubdown, the inspector pulled on a pair of latex gloves, lubed their fingers, and pressed two digits into her vagina. The Ninetales straightened, but didn’t pull away, knowing better than to be a bad pokémon and escaping.

The fingers pressed deeply into her, seemingly measuring her vagina from the outside to her cervix and going so far as to press on and play with her cervix. “Feels healthy, not obstructed,” the investigator continued. She opened her legs wider like an obedient pokémon, her tails lifted as the examiner felt her back, and then front walls. After about a minute of prodding, the fingers came out and her labia were gently pried apart to examine the clit. Exposed to the cool air, she twitched.

The examiner thumbed the small organ, making the female Ninetales twitch, but like a good girl, she did not move or make any noise, only looked over her shoulder anxiously. Apparently not satisfied by the reaction, the examiner pinched her clit, causing a high-pitched yelp and a dance with her hind legs, but she didn’t budge, holding nice and still for her potential masters. “She’s sensitive. Also good for rent, but she might be noisy with the sadists,” the investigator carried on. At this obedience, the labia were released and the fingers were lubricated once again.

It was harder to hold still when her anus was examined next. 

She looked over her shoulder with concern as cool, lube-coated fingers rubbed over her asshole, and then pushed in suddenly. The fox pokémon yiped and arched her back, but didn’t run. She knew better than to run off from a human, and that her purpose was to be violated and carry eggs if that’s what her next owner wanted. Her legs trembled and she took the uncomfortable fingers as they wormed deeper into her, exploring for imperfections or disobedience. Those fingers searched around in her rectum for several minutes, opening it up even, just a little bit. “Not obstructed, healthy. She should tolerate experimentation, anal during rents, and colon-cleaning just fine.” It was after that that they finally pulled away from her, allowing the ice-fairy type to sit and look pretty once again as the gloves came off.

“She’s great, just what we’re looking for,” the examining buyer told Master, her proud breeder and trainer. Many had come to see her over the years, but none with serious prospects of buying her. The same went for the male fox pokémon that may soon be the father of her vulpix eggs, as males were much more rare and costly, especially with the perfect genetics both pokémon carried. This was the first time a potential master wasn’t chased off by her price tag. 

“One more to go. We should be on our way after that,” he one not performing the examination continued, arms crossed, and her Master nodded. The dollar signs could almost be seen in his eyes, at this point. This was a couple hundred thousand dollars he just made in a day. As good a Master as he was, the pokémon always knew one day they would be sold by their very own breeder. 

She watched as the male was examined just the same.

The male was quite stoic as his teeth, ears, eyes, and coat were examined, his tails held proud and high. The examiner made quiet remarks before gesturing the pokémon to lay down on his side, where the fox pokémon’s leg was lifted up and his sheath measured. He measurement was scribbled down on a clipboard, and a pair of gloves was snapped on. 

The next measurement taken was of the breeders balls, their length, width, and height taken easily. He had quite the pair, but nothing to do with them, never having been bred to any pokémon, or even given a hand or a toy to pleasure himself with. It added a few price points for a breeder like him to be fresh and unused, though the male was quite sexually frustrated due to it, and had resorted to licking his cock at night, only able to reach climax now and again if he were patient enough to lick himself to orgasm. The examiner began to massage the sheath, the tip of the male ninetales’ bright red cock beginning to slip out with the stimulation.

It was medical and precise, however, and the pokémon was discouraged from humping by a hand holding his hip down to prevent just that, and the stimulation ended when the cock could be entirely unsheathed and measured. The examiner took out his measuring tape to record to length of the somewhat-hardened canid dick. “The baculum is about eight inches long, and the penis is likely about nine fully erect. Good for rents, good for breeding,” he summarized, and put a hand on the pokémon’s belly while he spoke, squeezing a little lube on to his two fingers, which, of course, went right to the breeder’s anus. 

The male continued to be stoic, but squinted in discomfort as his neglected cock not only continued to swell while his prostate was stimulated, but his ass was being penetrated for the first time ever, albeit by some small fingers. His red rocket began to leak just a little semen, and the examiner nodded. “A sensitive and functional prostate. Good for rents, good for experimentation, and likely remarkable production. He seems like a candidate for milking,” he observed before removing the fingers and taking the gloves off, leaving the fox to lick his cock back into its sheath with thinly-veiled shame. 

“It seems we’ve found our pair. Well, the payment should arrive within the day,” he non-examiner finalized. “And we hope to see these two at the facility shortly,” he shot the female a smile. She swayed her tails behind her, and watched as Master shook hands with her new owners. She wondered if she might get a new name with these masters, instead of her namelessness she had now.

———

The two were shipped in separate crates beside one another, and talked just a little bit on the way to their new home. The male didn’t seem terribly interested in conversation, but did seem happy to cuddle with another ninetales through the bars and catch up on sleep beside her. 

The ride was only three hours, and the pokémon were on their feet the second the truck stopped, only to be greeted by the unfamiliar faces of facility workers opening the big metal doors. They opened the crates and slipped leads over their throats, which were ultimately unnecessary: the pair were trained quite well to follow orders and masters, so didn’t tug once on their leads as they were taken into the back of the facility. 

It didn’t seem terribly big from the outside until one realized the elevator goes _down_ into basement floors, and that the ninetales were on the fifteenth level going down. Jeez… this place must be a business of some kind. Breeders, obviously, but even breeders didn’t need this much room. They were lead out into their rooms, finally, and separated into adjacent rooms, which opened with a metal door, which seemed quite heavy and soundproof. 

She was let alone to explore a little while: the room was spacious enough, and contained a couple of nice amenities, including a cushioned bed, a soft, round bed that must have been some sort of nest substitute (that smelled quite good), and a flowing water dish to start off. Beside that, a food dispenser, and beside even that… a grate to a very familiar-smelling room. She stepped closer and peered inside, spying her future breeder sniffing about his room as well. Glad she was not alone, she carried on, finding her bathroom spot, which was a bit akin to a lower, squatter human toilet so the pokémon could have a little dignity, and some toys, games, and puzzles suitable for the body type of the pokémon. For her, some ring puzzles and jigsaws. There was no access to the outdoors here, but… that was just one thing. She could live without the outside, this didn’t seem so bad yet. 

She padded to her bed and went to sleep after such a long day of travels and new places. 

When she was woken, she yawned and rolled in her cushy bed, the light of her room turning on for the start of the day. She lazed a while, listening to her neighboring ninetales pad around, perhaps anxious for his first day away from their former master. She felt nervous, sure, but she wasn’t beyond getting up and walking around.

Finally, some time after the lights turned on, the door to her room was opened by a lady in white, who smiled and waved. “Good morning,” she pleasantly told the female pokémon, carting in a wheeled table with a couple of compartments underneath, all stainless steel. “I’m your personal nurse,” she introduced with a bow, the pokémon sitting up. What was with that big cart, exactly? “I’ve come to give you your first complex exam and cleaning, but first, some good news: you have a name! Isn’t that nice, love?” The ninetales, seemed surprised, then nodded excitably. “Oh, I know. Your name is One, and your male friend is named Zero. It seemed like a nicer name than point-one, so Zero is his new name.” 

The pokémon jumped for joy, bouncing all around, unbothered by her quite artificial and loveless name: she was named! The fox pokémon ran to her nurse and ran her cool fur along her legs. “Such a lovely thing you are. Well, behaved too, I hear! That’s just great news,” the woman continued. “You’ll need a great deal of patience and tolerance to do your job. But I’m here to help with the hard parts,” she told the icy fox. “Literally and figuratively. We’ll go through your very first breeding together, and we’ll do lots of fun training, I promise. Today, though, we might have a little less fun, but I’ll give some rewards when you behave. Remember to trust me,” she cooed, lifting the roughly Labrador-sized pokémon up on to the table atop her cart: a stainless steel top with metal loops attached to the corners, likely for the restraint of misbehaving pokémon.

”As your nurse, I’m going to be touching you quite a lot, alright? It won’t always feel so nice, but I’ll try to make it okay when it’s just between us two,” she promised, which didn’t sound half bad to the female. As if to make good on this promise, the nurse lifted the tails of the ninetales and thumbed her pussy, tenderly massaging the clit and making the fox knead her hind paws. If she always got this sort of treatment, then she was going to be one happy breeder. 

Continually, her clit was rubbed, faster now than before. The pokémon shut her eyes and leaned back for the clit massage, panting as her pussy twitched against the nurse’s fingers and whining when the warm pressure was stolen away. “Oh, I know, it’s just terrible. There is a rule, though… I’m not allowed to let you reach an orgasm without something inside you. Yes, I know, it’s sort of mean, but it’s to keep your association with breeding and pleasure strong. I might let one or two go every now and again, but please, try your best to obey that rule. I would hate to punish such a sweet fox,” the nurse cooed sweetly while the fox spread her legs like the proper breeding bitch she was. Her pink, sensitive clit now peeked out of her vulva, swollen and ready to be touched. 

Finally, the nurse pulled on a pair of latex gloves and opened a drawer, retrieving a red bag and hooking it up to an extendable vertical pole. From the bottom of the bag ran a tube, and at the end of the tube: an anal plug-like shape. A small valve in the middle of the tube controlled how fast water passed through the tube and into the patient, not that the ninetales had any idea of any of this. She was about to be hooked up to an enema tube. “I’ll let you cum in a little bit,” the nurse promised. “Each time you behave, I’ll take a break and get you to cum,” she continued, picking a bowl up out of the cart beside a two-liter bottle of warm saline solution. “Our first break will be after you’re holding all this water in your belly,” she cheerily determined, the foxy creature suddenly seeming concerned.

The nurse stopped up the valve on the enema bag and poured the warm solution in the top of the bag slowly, careful not to spill a drop. “It might be a little hot for your chilly little body, but I think you’ll manage,” the nurse told her patient as she slicked up the plug at the end of the tube very thoroughly. “Let’s not earn a punishment on our first day, please,” reminded the nurse. “Try not to spill. Two liters will be uncomfortable, but it isn’t the max for those little guts,” she pat the breeder’s soft tummy. “Being full of eggs, though… now that takes some space! You’ll get used to your belly being overfull in due time. For now: training.” The nurse set a palm on the ninetales’ rear, and lifted her tails to massage the plug at her asshole. Easily, it began to breach and slip through, making the female whine softly. It was the wrong hole… it felt unnatural and uncomfortable, but her clit twitched nonetheless, uncomfortably needing to be touched. Like a slut, she displayed her rear, tails all curled up for her holes to be put in full view of whoever was behind her as the plug locked securely into her gut.

Of course, the nurse praised. “Good girl! You’re a natural, little virgin girl. Now, I’ll turn this on and get back to work,” she reached up to the valve and screwed it all the way on. The fox gasped, her tails dipping down again and hiding her rear despite her aching clit. Her gut was swelling with water frighteningly fast, and it was hot against her insides. She was unable to stop the flow of water even by pushing with all her might, her colon just swelling and becoming heavier and heavier. All she could do was stand and let her guts fill while the nurse massaged her belly to help move the water around her colon. “Good girl,” she was praised, her reward some relief. 

With a hand under her tail, the fox was allowed a little bit of comfort in a clitoral massage. Two fingers gently gripped her swollen clit, stroking it up and down and squeezing the nub delightfully while the pokémon kneaded her hind legs slowly. Being well-trained and having manners, the fox knew better than to try and fight the tube inside her, and just allowed herself to enjoy the pleasure she was being so kindly given. She took the water slowly, the feeling turning from a discomfort in her ass to a slow filling of her entire stomach, causing a visible bloat.

She whined softly, only to be soothed by the nurse. “Hush now,” the woman whispered as she squeezed and tenderly pleased the clit. “You’re taking it so well… you’re already halfway through the bag!” She took her fingers away when the fox pokémon’s cunt spasmed again, threateningly close to orgasm. “You can cum when you’re full. Just a few minutes more,” the nurse encouraged, rubbing One’s rounded tummy. For the time being, she massaged her guts and lifted the breeder’s bundle of tails to watch her hole.

Not a drop leaked, so no punishments would be delivered today. The pokémon’s pussy was wet and pink and ready, so the Nurse parted its lips gently without stimulating her clit, examining it critically before letting the lips close again. ”Good girl,” she cooed as the bag began to near the end, the gentle massage still spreading the water through her large intestine for her training. Finally, air began to travel down to tube, and before it could enter the pokémon’s ass, the nurse turned the valve off. The plug, however, remained locked firmly inside the bitch pokémon. “There, see? You did it just fine. Good girl,” the nurse reminded as her hand pushed (perhaps a little too forcefully) on the fox’ gut, making her whine and squeeze around the plug as she struggled not to leak. 

“Now, we’ll be keeping you full overnight, just this once.” When the fox pinned her ears pathetically, the nurse only pet her pussy gently with a thumb. “This is how we expose our breeders to weight training. Their bodies must get used to being round and heavy now that they’ll be giving us eggs every couple of weeks,” she explained as she reached into a drawer in the cart, and retrieved a plug shaped like a fully knotted ninetails cock. The base was wide so it locked in place without slipping inside of the breeder. The nurse began to lube it.

“So, allow me to replace the nozzle with this plug, and I can finally let you cum. Remember, no leaking,” she began to tug at the round plug inside the bitch, popping the swell of the nozzle out and slowly dragging it out of her ass, causing a few drops to leak despite the fox pokémon’s best efforts. The tip of the nozzle plug was quickly replaced with the tip of the cock plug, and in the shaft of the plug went with little resistance up until the knot.

It nudged up against her body, and she looked back pleadingly. 

The nurse simply pushed at the knot and worked it inside as the pokémon’s hole twitched and strained against it. She whined, and then yelped when it slipped in, but quieted down once the knot was fit snugly inside. 

Miserably, the canine pokémon caught her breath with a swollen belly as though she were pregnant, as well as a plugged up asshole. 

The nurse, however, rewarded her with two fingers, a conflicting issue. She made soft, barely-restrained whines as her clit was flicked and pushed and rubbed. The stuffed pokémon spread her hind legs and presented her pussy like a whore, and the nurse whispered encouragement all the while, allowing the female to practice a pretty mating pose that she could eventually use on patrons while her eggs were still developing. 

The soft coos from the pokémon turned into soft screams as she gasped and came, her cunt milking nothing and her asshole tightening on the cock knotting her guts. The pussy fluttered on nothing while her clit was pressed and rubbed hard and fast through her orgasm, causing her vision to flash bright as a flashbang while she had her first taste of a cum caused by a human. The wet fingers eventually removed themselves, but the ninetales still presented her flexing hole, awaiting a second “breeding” despite having had nothing in it.

The nurse gently lifted the pokémon off the table while the blue fox recovered, making her wiggle uncomfortably. “We’ll drain your tummy tomorrow,” she informed as the ice pokémon waddled to her bed with a whimper. Would she really be this pregnant every few weeks? It was something of a disturbing thought, needing to be past this swollen so often, only to be inseminated again so soon. “Don’t take that plug out in the meantime, or we’ll have a serious punishment session tomorrow. Understood?” She waved a finger at the pokémon, who nodded once. “Good girl. One last thing, I promise,” the nurse replaced her dirtied gloves with clean ones. 

A new syringe was retrieved from a sterile package, and a small bottle full of pale fluid was drawn from. The load of the syringe was hefty, enough to cause a small, but solid bump under any pokémon’s skin. The needle was replaced, the syringe labeled, and then, two more things were retrieved.

The first: a black muzzle, perfectly shaped to hold a ninetales’ nose and keep her teeth to herself.

The second: a spreader bar, leather cufflets on either end. 

The nurse approached with all three things, starting with the muzzle. It was gently slipped over her face and fastened in place, impossible to remove unless with dextrous human fingers. “You’ll never have to wear this if you can be trusted. Okay? You want us to trust you, so let’s be good…” a pat on the nervous fox’s head, and a generous scratch of her ear. But what would happen? Why the restraints, what would they do to her?

Next, one leather cuff was tightened around her hind leg, and the other followed quickly, pushing her legs apart even as she lay on her side. The used, still-wet, pink, and inflamed pokémon cunt was puffy enough for all to see her clit, the little hooded thing unable to retract back inside. 

The nurse retrieved a small, foil-wrapped towelette, and cleaned up the girl pokémon’s clitoris with it, thorough and even massaging it with the cool alcohol wipe. A thorough disinfecting took place in the form of pressing and tugging on her clit, the organ finishing off redder and more swollen than when she began. 

Gloved fingers carefully stabilized her pussy in place, and tugged the hood of her clitoris back while holding the little organ firmly. “No kicking,” she reminded, “screaming is allowed, but movement will be punished tomorrow,” she promised in a warning tone, then brought the needle up to her clitoris. 

Slowly and deliberately, the needle was plunged right into the clitoris, causing a gasp, and then a scream. Burning, stinging fluid was injected directly into the pokémon’s clitoris, causing it to visibly swell with the pale infusion. The plunger didn’t stop pushing even as the pokémon’s haunches spasmed, shuddering desperately as she tried not to kick. Half the injection spent inside the ninetails’ clit, it was swollen to look like nubby little dick, useless for fucking but perfect to play with. 

“Good, half done. Look at that clit, love. Almost full,” she praised, watching the swollen little nub bounce and twitch uselessly. “This serum should put you into heat a few days after each birth, and remain sensitive as a button for the next few months. Tonight, it will burn, so we’ll leave on your mask. “It will make your little clit swollen too, for just a few months,” she explained as she took the needle out, rubbing the fat, swollen clit and causing some useless, pitiful whimpering.

“But this will also permanently enlarge it,” she re-inserted the needle, centering the point at the tip and sliding it directly into the nerves. Zero tried moving her hips away, desperately bending her body to escape the torment, but the instrument slid in anyway, causing a shrill yelp as she did, as well as a series of high-pitched cries. “It’s not so bad, it only gets big enough for those who rent you to play with. But the rents come after your first breeding, so don’t worry about that for now,” she spoke over fearful whines and pumped the little organ full of the fluid and withdrawing the needle. 

Another cold towelette wiped down her swollen clitoris and the nurse stood, keeping the muzzle and spreader bar on the very full ninetales bitch. She watched her nurse pack up to leave, betrayed, and was left in the dark of her room with just a last wave from her caretaker. “Bye, Zero! I’ll help you out tomorrow,” she promised.

The nurse shut the door behind her.


	2. Sylvie

The rent room was full of toys.

The sylveon had grown to dislike most, and enjoy some.

Some, like the bullet vibrators, the buttplugs, and the fuckable toys, he could come out of the room feeling dazed and sleepy. Some clients just came in to have a little friendly fun with the cutest eeveelution, or even to mate with their pokémon, and those days were nice.

Some were sort of neutral. He didn’t mind blindfolds, cameras, or when he got tied up. Usually things like that didn’t hurt.

But the sylveon didn’t like the cock rings, the gags, the enemas, the too-big toys, the milker, or the ball binds, among… many things. There were walls worth of mean toys meant just for him in the rent room, and clients took their pick.

He couldn’t show it, though. If he was a bad pokémon, the punishment would be much worse than what he would have to deal with. He knew this well. The studs through all of his six nipples reminded him so, if he ever wanted to try to misbehave during a rent again. Today was another session, and he was just a few minutes from the client being walked in.

So, it was time for the sylveon’s briefing. As he waited for the speaker in the ceiling to give him instructions, he lifted the tag on his collar with a paw. _Sylvie. _The name he had been given once the facility had given him his room on his very first day. He was pretty excited for the future on that day… they had let him cum right in a hand, and it felt soo good… that was his first time ever having an orgasm. These days, he’d had many. They were still fun… sometimes. 

Finally, the speaker in the ceiling game him the same brief instruction as always. “Client wishes to film the encounter. Filming requested, and allowed. Pain requested, and allowed. No injury allowed. Play nice for the camera, Sylvie. Another pokémon is also permitted on premises. A female eevee. Artificial insemination is intended. You have a full plate. Three hour time limit, starting when the door opens.”

Great. Pain. At least he wasn’t allowed to be pierced or cut. The sylveon sighed and sat himself on the bed provided to the room, and permitted himself to be glad that it wasn’t the breeding bench he was sometimes strapped into for a session of being stuffed or having his body otherwise abused. 

He was only a few weeks into this new life at the breeding facility, so it was like every day was a new damn thing. 

The door handle turned, and a man stepped in, an Eevee at his feet, and a camera around his neck.

The time had begun. The Sylveon sat expectantly on the bed as his client snapped on blue latex gloves, practically pretending the breeding whore pokémon wasn’t there as he picked out an array of items from the wall of the renting room, and set them out on a tray. 

A foley catheter with a bag at the end. A large metal buttplug attached to a device by wires: an electro-stimulation machine of some sort, probably. A cock ring. IcyHot. A smaller, jeweled buttplug, and a tiny, perhaps quarter inch plug that matched—what could that be for? He produced another plug, this one shaped like a large knotted cock. A small tube of lubricant. Rope. One speculum, no two. Three, he chose in the end, and went on to pick out a vibrating clamp. A blindfold finished the stack off. Satisfied for now, he carried the tray to the bed, set up a tripod for his camera, and positioned a shot quickly, all as the Sylveon watched patiently.

He tried to keep his sigh quiet, though, as the renting room’s milking machine was rolled over. It had six suction cones to milk pokémon, should a renter desire it, but all but one could be turned off and the one sucker used to rhythmically vacuum blood into a clit, nipples, or… a very small cock. Which Sylvie had.

But this purpose could easily be neglected, and the suction left on his cock while Sylvie just sits and lets the renter leave it on. With any luck, the renter just wanted to milk his eevee, or perhaps suction her clit. The sylveon could only hope. 

“On your back,” the man simply commanded, setting his tripod up at the foot of the bed, and the Sylveon did just as he was told, dropping his legs apart as the camera’s red light turned on. Without missing a beat, the man picked his nylon rope up, and tied it around his feet, binding them to the bedposts so the eeveelution’s hole, balls, and sheath were on full display for the camera. Of course, similar treatment with his arms followed, which made Sylvie pull on his restraints nervously. 

The eevee at the edge of the bed looked at the floor, nervous for her first breeding to come. At least her master was kind enough to not force her to be knotted by a big, mean stud. She sat quietly until called while her master leaned over Sylvie, and pushed back his sheath. “Perfect,” he admired as he pulled back a total of two and a half inches before reaching the bottom of the cock. “A useless little dick. Will your eggs make males with similarly-sized cocks,” he wondered, slipping a cock ring over the tiny cock, small even for an eeveelution. 

Before the ring could begin to make it swell, the man reached for the tube of the milking machine, and slipped it over the little prick, causing a series of squeals and complaints to no avail. The machine was turned on, and began to slowly, every couple of seconds, suck, and then release, making a mechanical click each time it completed either action. With each “suck,” the machine’s clear tube slid further down the sylveon’s penis, and the tip grew redder and puffier. 

The ring caused his knot to swell early and fill the tube even more, locking the tube tightly on his prick as he whined and his legs both jerked at their binds with the tight, plastic discomfort ‘round his prick. 

In no time, his cock was full and red and hard even despite his lack of arousal, the camera simply recording the sucking machine milking away at nothing while the pokémon tugged his restraints, trying in vain to close his legs while his cock was abused.

In all his distraction, Sylvie hadn’t noticed the bitch eevee being fit with a spreader bar to her hind legs and her front paws tied to that so her rear was forced in the air, and her chin and chest leaned on the bed. He only had realized she was in this position when she was placed beside him on the bed, her little pussy puffy, heated, and ready to be inseminated. The master said nothing, only working up his breeders. 

Then, a little bit of play for the cameras. He picked up the vibrating clamp, opening his bitch’s pussy to press the side of it to her clit. Unknowing, she leaned back into it and whined, the stimulation giving her a little bit of relief on her heat—until she yipped when it tightly pinched the little organ, and then sustained a whine when her master left it on. Sylvie looked down at the whining female, who just kept on whimpering until her master, sick of it, flicked the clamp. She squealed, but shut up quick after that, her pussy glossy with wetness while she was left empty beside the very hard sylveon. 

Sylvie was not given the kindness of being empty. Cool lubricant was smeared haphazardly over his puckered, unprepped hole, and finally, an anal plug, short, and three and a half inches across at its widest, was nudged at his rear, shaped like an egg and clearly meant to fill him and press uncomfortably on his walls.

His kicking became more desperate as the egg shape was pressed harder and harder at his ass, and finally, Sylvie began to panic at its wideness, squealing and uselessly pulling while his ass was being violated slowly by a wide plug. As his unwilling anal cavity swallowed it slowly, his kicking ceased, and the pokémon just screamed, his balls trembling above his spasming hole while he pushed to keep the egg shape out of his rectum. His resistance was futile. The plug reached its widest point, and then was forced in, his body willingly swallowing it and betraying the pokémon who pushed to try and keep it out. It was locked inside him, cold and unforgiving metal resting against his prostate. The pokémon panted, his balls pulling tight against his body with each movement he made, the egg pushing on the gland snugly. 

After a few moments, the breeding stud came to a rest, relaxing while his cock was suckled by the machine and the bitch beside him squirmed silently, bucking her hips slowly to try and find escape from the pinching vibrator. However, the rest was short-lived as wires were attached to the cock ring, and plugged right into the same machine that was wired up to his plug. He watched as the machine box was placed right beside his arm, allowing him to see the meters of pulses the box would emit to either his cock or his plug. 

Sylvie began to breathe harder again as one hand thumbed the meter on the machine, lingering over one of the switches, this one the one that would begin to stimulate his cock. The pokémon began to whimper as the thumb that rested on the dial pressed down and… the first click. It hit two out of ten, and the soft pulse to the rung beneath his knot made him gasp and fuck the air uselessly, his body completely unsure of how to take the sensation.

Every three seconds, this weak pulse made him hump upwards, the humping becoming decreasingly desperate with each pulse. His body was able to adjust, though had trouble understanding that there was nothing to fuck into. His balls bunched to his body with the first throbs, and then slowly began to react less, until the gentle shocks were just another sensation… this took about thirty seconds of whimpering camera time until the pokémon stilled, his hard prick in the air.

He expected more to come, but instead, the human had walked back over to the tray, and retrieved his blindfold to tie it over Sylvie’s eyes. “Small-cocked pokémon don’t deserve to know what’s happening to them,” he expressed as the sylveon whined. 

The whine turned into a yelp and a cry when the human turned the stimulation suddenly up to a six, making the pokémon begin to twitch his hips, trying to resist the urge to fuck. His testes spasmed under his reddening cock, the organ only looking all the more desperate as it trembled, resisting the urge to look stupid and fuck the air uselessly. The shocks were moderate, and came every two seconds.

Of course, when the electrostimulation didn’t garner the desired reaction, the human turned it right up to eight. The stimulation came every two seconds still, but was extreme, eliciting a squeal and whimper from Sylvie, who could not resist fucking the air relentlessly, his tiny cock jabbing away at the milking machine that only sucked him slowly while his dick struggled to pump more blood into the tube than was already there.

The air fucking persisted while he panted, but he did not cum, no friction awarded to his cock despite his efforts. Finally, he began to settle down, panting hard and fast as his body would allow, though his testicles tightened against his rear every two seconds when electricity pulsed through his little dick.

There was no warning, however, before the man turned the anal plug’s electric current on, turning it at first to the second level and making the trapped pokémon thrash as his muscles convulsed, tightening his ass like a whore and painfully squeezing a few drops of clear fluid from his dick, which was promptly milked by the machine. Sylvie’s legs trembled, his penis squirting just a tiny bit of hot seminal fluid with every pulse, his convulsions growing longer and harder with each shock. 

This, of course, boosted by the dial being turned directly up to eight, causing pulses to clamp down on the plug violently every two seconds. His balls squeezed again, and finally, a small load was forced out of his uselessly tiny prick. The master allowed this process to repeat, the pokémon spurting tiny loads into the milker. He reached back and turned up the machine apathetically, the machine sucking and releasing rapidly to gather all the semen the pokémon whore was able to expel. 

The machine clicked as the pulses on the sylveon’s prostate were timed up to every one second, causing the eeveelution to squeal and jerk as he was forced into an orgasm, gushing a long, painful stream of cum into the machine, which greedily gathered and stored it. Sylvie caught a couple of breaths as he was shocked again and again, leaking all the while, until another orgasm ripped straight through the stud. He fucked his hips and squealed, shaking the beg in his panic. His prick bounced and jerked as he tried to break free, all the scene pretty for the camera, and he screamed while his body squeezed more of his semen from his tightened testes. 

The series of releases quieted down after five minutes of moaning and shouting, until finally, the streams became slow-producing dribbles with a moderate production every minute or so. He panted, his legs wide open and his cock bright red, as he fucked the air above him and squeezed every second, each shock painful and draining. He could feel the slow leak of his body producing more semen, and was unable to stop it, going limp and whining while the master forced another bigger load from his balls. He still humped the air above him helplessly, hoping he might find something to rub, but all he met was air and milker, pulling his seed from him. 

The master simply left him for ten minutes, producing cum like a cow until his dry orgasms caused him to scream and whimper with overstimulation and agony. He was completely dry, making a final clear goo and panting as the master turned his anal probe off, his cock being cut off of the supply shortly after.

The pokémon lay catching his breath as his dick was unhooked from wires, and the milking machine finally stopped from sucking his cock free of its semen. The cone was slipped off and his knot immediately inflated, the shaft growing fat as well, now free of its restraints. As badly as Sylvie wished the swelling would go down, the cock ring prevented any such movement, and the sylveon’s penis rested against his belly. 

There came a gentle tug on the plug. Panicked, the pokémon clenched around the wide plug and tried to seat it inside his ass, wiggling to try and keep the pokémon master from pulling it out. Naturally, this didn’t work and the plug was beginning to be tugged down, causing hips to still uncomfortably for just a moment, and then thrash when he realized his anus was about to be pried open again. The bed shook desperately as his rectum was emptied, and he screamed when the egg reached its widest.

It popped out finally, and the pokémon panted, his body used, but his use was not over. He still had to play for the camera.

Or, rather, he was played with for the camera. While he caught his breath, fingers plunged into his hole, pulling it into a gape and showing off his inflamed pink guts, wet and hot and ready for any renter’s cock whenever they were ready. As he held the pokémon’s ass open for the camera, he retrieved the speculum, gently fit it into the loose hole, and began to crank it wider. 

At first, the fit didn’t hurt, but as it spread wider and wider, the pokémon bucked his hips and thrashed, squealing while his ass was spread open for the world to see. Once satisfactorily opened, the spreader was tugged, and then the man walked to the milking machine to retrieve a full syringe of the seed collected from the sylveon, attaching a long tube to the end. He plunged it so the seed filled the intra-cervical tube to the tip, and then carefully lubricated the tube. 

The eevee, hooked up to her spreader bars, looked over her shoulder, her hind legs trembling with the stimulation of the vibrating clip. 

The bitch eevee’s trainer didn’t seem too concerned with her struggle as she whimpered and cried, kicking her legs to no avail as he inserted a closed speculum into her swollen, wet vulva, and began to crank it open. She stilled as her pussy was opened for the camera, shutting her eyes and wrinkling her nose to deal with the dull pain, though she was entirely oblivious to the lubricated cervical tube nudging at the little, clamped passage to her uterus.

As the tube began to worm into her deeper parts, she screamed, her parts twitching desperately while she tried to push the tube out of the little hole. He continued to ignore her cries while he injected the semen into her, hoping to ensure pregnancy this way. After about thirty seconds, she was panting, grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling of her womb forcibly being filled with sperm, and while he filled her with the entire syringe worth, he flicked the vibrating clip on her clit, making her tighten around the speculum and gasp. Again he tugged, and she kicked a leg, causing him only to keep on tapping and brushing it until the little pussy tightened and came around nothing, silencing her pained whimpers for a time. 

This didn’t last. The man tugged the tube quickly out of her while she was still cumming, making her moan and whimper, but didn’t stop her orgasm, her arms and legs relaxing as her little clit made the vibe clip bounce while she twitched. 

She squeezed around the speculum, her orgasm painful while the sylveon recovered, and she began to jerk and squirm once it was over, her clit hypersensitive to the sensation. 

With that, the video was done — it should fetch him a pretty penny, and so should the eggs, especially if they were little-cocked like their dad. They’d have to see what the future held. Even if not, the video of his bitch eevee laying should be profitable as well. With that, he shut off the camera. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and requests are appreciated. Let me fulfill your monster fucking dreams. Feel free to suggest fetishes and kinks alone, and I can incorporate them.


End file.
